A Royal Independence
by magical fan18
Summary: Harry is setting out his own course in his life but will get help along the way from friends, Family and maybe a companion too. Just a test story to see if others like it so please review. Will have bashing of some characters with some surprises, edited.


A Royal Independence

Romance/Drama (slight humour) HP/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC characters; this fic has been edited a bit for mistakes along with other parts that needed fixing.

**TEXT USED IN FIC**

Normal Text - Regular Reading Text and Narration.

Underline Text - Titles and Important words to notice.

**Bold Text - Written Information That is Displayed to Character.**

**Bold Underline Text - Used for Author Notes/AN's.**

_Italic Text - Thoughts and Spells/Charms/Curses & Hexes of Characters = "Used for Characters Own Thoughts", 'Used for Spells'._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Planned Escape and Rare Finding<span>

Harry Potter was just arriving in the back of his uncles car after his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, he was also still in a bad mood for what had recently happened to one of his newest friends Cedric Diggory who had been killed at the last task in the Triwizard Tournament by the man who betrayed his parents, the death eater Peter Pettigrew or as other people have know him by the name of Wormtail.

Not only did the betrayer get away again but the true killer of his parents Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort whom Harry had escaped narrowly by a mere unnatural occurrence by a magical phenomenon known as 'Priori Incantatem' which was two spells that came from similarly made wands are used against each other in a fight and can cause either spells to backfire depending on which spell that is connected to each other reaches its caster like Lord Voldemort's spell the killing curse that has been used to kill many people by his own wand, but when the phenomenon happened the spirits of Voldemort's victims had temporarily been brought back to life but this was only possible that one time also the spirits of Harry's parents were there and helped Harry to escape the dark lord's trap.

Harry shook his head and cleared his memories when he came out of his uncles car, picked up his trunk and cage for Hedwig his owl and walked towards number 4 privet drive when suddenly his uncle had grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around towards his uncle's red and purpling face and was shouted at by the large man.

"Boy you are to do as we say and when we say it IS THAT CLEAR YOU FREAK" he bellowed very loudly at the last part of his sentence/threat.

Harry was still so very angry at Dumbledore having to force Harry to stay at his so called 'families' place and this was doing no help in calming his mood so Harry answered in return with his most clear and hateful voice, that chilled you to the bone and promised torture if anyone agitated him any more, "If you do not remove your hand and follow MY orders you will end up like your Sister did last year but I will make sure that you pop like a burst balloon this time or you can be turned into a beetle to be squashed while I deal with your wife and precious son, you will allow me to eat, live and be able to do what I wish and we will have no problems, oh and just in-case you are thinking of refusing thinking that I cannot do magic outside of school then you are wrong as I can...now".

**(A/N: let this be known that Vernon's face had been turning so purple he could have resembled a large grape about to burst which is soon going to happen now).**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN DO YOUR FREAKISHNESS HERE THEN" Vernon bellowed angrily yet showed a trace of hysteria in his voice as he shouted when his nephew replied coolly in return "Oh...did you not know? "They lowered the underage wizarding restriction from 17 to 14 so watch out or you may be turned into the pile of blubber that you are."

Harry smirked at this as it took a lot of haggling with the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Amelia Bones, who had arrived after a few moments of discussion between Dumbles and Minister Fudge, with the Minister being very stubborn about Voldemort's return, but with a different tactic Harry was able to convince the man to lower the age barrier for underage magic due to rouge uncaptured Death Eater sightings and the potential dangers it may cause as the Minister could not cover that up and not with the Head of DMLE right next to the man as he could tell that she would make/force the man to make the change in age restriction of using magic which seemed to have worked as it was done just a day before school was out.

Harry then demonstrated his threat by taking out his wand and turning a nearby stone brick into a block of wood which terrified Vernon even more as he could see no blasted letters arriving which meant to him that the boy was not lying but was cut off from a nasty reply by Harry speaking again "Oh...and if you think that you can just snatch this wand out of my hand then you are in for a nasty shock if you do."

He finished his sentence with a wicked smile that made it seem like he wanted his uncle to find out what would happen if the large man did try to take Harry's wand by force.

What Harry meant was that during his stay in Hogwarts after the third task he had went to the library to get a book called 'Protection of your Personal Items by Vanguard Safehouse' to protect all his stuff from being taken without permission like how after his wand was taken from him by the traitor Wormtail during the trap he was in.

This also meant that Vernon could not lock Harry's stuff in the cupboard under the stairs as normal when usually Harry returns to his relatives house every year which did benefit Harry to get his summer homework.

This was where Harry was now after a similar warning to the horse of a woman Petunia, his 'oh so nice aunt' and dumb jumbo Dudley his idiot cousin they pretty much left him alone.

He also made sure that he had his room was secure magically such as basic locking and protection charms around his room and runes he copied out of the books which made Harry wish he could have been more thoughtful on his subject options and had picked Runes instead of Divination as it would have helped immensely like he could have made a runic cage to stop the rat escaping at third year and using runes could also keep intruders out of his room by having them placed on his door.

He had also made an impressive protection and safety runic type ring for his owl Hedwig on her left leg so that no one could harm her intentionally or accidentally as they would be severely harmed or have their spell bounce back at them.

Also it would prevent his mail stolen from Hedwig or have both of them redirected with a spell that could be placed on her already or after she had delivered the letter/package as the ring would negate it and this would stop his oh-so illustrious headmaster Dumbledork the pompous to read and steal his mail.

He discovered so from mail that he had sent to his friends and Sirius during last summer on the old man's desk when he was summoned to the old man's office once during the tournament a few days before the second task in the old man's office.

Afterwards he searched for ways around that as he went to the restricted section with permission from the now known fake Mad-Eye Moody saying that he needed some extra special books from that particular section and got the permission slip to get the books from the fake mad-eye moody his 4th defence teacher at the school.

Then he copied down notes of the useful information and other useful things like a few select books on Occlumency and Legilimency so that no one could read his mind and to make sure that not even old Dumbles could, but Harry had only read some of it just to protect important facts, so he rented the books to be returned to the library in his fifth year.

Also he hid the books in his trunk under his Invisibility Cloak so as to keep them away from prying eyes along with his notes he made from the books.

Harry had been thinking of his activities and schemes for a while and he had a now semi-complete plan on a fitness regime but he did not know whether or not to see a healer for a check up to see on any problems from his abuse from his relatives that may stunt his regime like inappropriate nutrients and muscle/weight (meaning his malnourished state) or just plan out his regime himself but after some more thought a healer may be able to help him with what he may need to do to gain muscle and weight also some height cause he hated being shorter than other people.

So from this he made sure to change into some robes left over from his school uniform and take the Floo from The Leaky Cauldron to St Mungos so he left his room but made sure that Hedwig had been let out of her cage and through the window.

This was so she can hunt and not be kept in the house as he did not trust his cousin to do something stupid or dangerous (for him that is) if the pig in a wig tried to harm Hedwig. **(A/N: LOL I JUST RHYMED)**

Harry had left the house by the front door while making sure his room protections were there and had walked out and down the path until he was sure he was safely away from prying eyes and he took out his wand and called for the Night Bus which arrived with a bang and soon Stan the conductor had appeared at the door entrance speaking to Harry.

"Oi, if it isn't Neville Longbottom or should I say Harry Potter," to which Harry quickly replied to hurry Stan up as the spotted man had said his name rather loudly and did not want to catch any more attention "Yeah well sorry about that I couldn't be too careful last time with me thinking that the ministry was after me after I nearly blew up my fat aunt, Anyway The Leaky Cauldron please Stan and fast," to which Stan replied "Aye alright then get on so we can get going ."

So Harry did get on and he was soon rushing about on the bus towards the magical pub and within seconds later Harry got off after he arrived near the pub and had paid for the transport, after that he then walked into the pub and went over to the Floo transport of which he then called out "St Mungos Hospital" and then after tumbling through the bright green flames he had arrived in a heap on the floor which followed with some chuckles from passing nurses which made Harry get up grumbling about "dam Floo's and cheeky nurses" but this also made him want to find out proper Floo travel so he would not end up on the floor every time he used that particular mode of transport as it could be dangerous if he went flying from the Floo into sharp or harmful objects.

Harry was (after he got up) walking over to the reception desk and then made an appointment for a full magical and physical check-up with the receptionist because Harry thought if he had done that Patronus in 3rd year then he may want to know how powerfully strong he is as Hermione had said that only someone very powerful could create a corporeal Patronus which Harry found strange as he thought at first that he was not very powerful in magic but after third year he did become curious about it.

So after some time waiting he then was shown towards the nurses room for the examination and now had met up with a healer who had a name tag saying 'Samantha Pomphrey' who Harry couldn't ignore his curiosity to ask "excuse me miss but are you perhaps related to Poppy Pomphrey" to which she replied after blinking from the question "Yes she is my older sister, why?" she asked him suspiciously and he answered innocently "it's just that I know her cause she treated me in school" Harry thought that he should be careful how he answers his question and who he spoke to about his plans like Moody even if it was a fake Moody who always did say out loud "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" it was a good motto to live by.

Harry then began to get up on the observation table as asked by the healer for the examination and so the healer got to work and began her scans which took about 20 minutes and what she uncovered and discovered were horrifying results and the shock of it was so visible on her face that Harry had to ask.

"So what is the problem Madam?" said question snapped the Healer out of her momentary traumatic pause as she hastily replied "I...I'm sorry it's just that what I have found out is that and bear with me here, it is just that I cannot believe what has been done to you as I can detect a large number of blocks placed around your magical core, a magical leach placed on it as well also it appears that your scar has a very dark curse on it known as what few do as a horcrux of which I may know how that is possible but please bear with me while I explain and please state your questions after I explain myself".

She took a seat and move it closer to Harry and she began "now Mr Potter the..." But Harry interrupted her, "I'm sorry but please call me Harry instead as it is better for me if you call me by my first name as it feels as if you are speaking to a much older man."

She did so out of respect for her patients wishes, "Harry I must ask you did the killing curse hit exactly where your scar is?"

He replies with confusion, "Yes why?" she speaks gravely in return which also is shown on her face as she says "The scar is in fact known as a horcrux which is a dark soul anchor used for immortality and I know this as all healers must do a study on dark injuries and spells because if someone is affected by one we may be able to save or stabilise that person to our best knowledge and may be the reason how the Dark Lord Voldemort has survived".

Harry asks her "Is there a way to get it out of me?" he says nervously while he is feeling horrified at what he has just learned as it would also explain how Voldemort keeps coming back to life but is snapped out of his mental thoughts by the Healer speaking once again.

She replies "Well it is rather difficult to destroy one that is already a part of your body without killing you first that is, which is by using the Killing Curse" Harry in return shows a angry glare directed towards the nurse for suggesting such a method that sends shivers down her spine, but she hastily replies "That is just the most simplest of methods that most people would think is in fact the safest but it is actually the most idiotic method a person would even think of doing to someone."

"But you could have it Exorcised except it will be very painful but we must first get rid of the blocks on your core for it will be even more fatal if we do the unblocking procedure without the exorcism done first with the blocks already still in place."

Harry contemplates this as it does sound easier so he agrees to this and the Healer replies "Alright, now please move with me to another room for the process to take place?" and so he does and soon finds himself in a room with another healer who is a man instead and much older than the other female Healer.

The man steps forward and says to Harry "Mr Potter," Harry interrupts and says to the man "Call me Harry please as I hate it when people do so as Samantha will explain to you."

The man continues speaking after a look and nod from the other healer "Ok Harry I want you to lay on this table and we will place you in a deep sleep so that we will make sure you are not conscious of the pain you may feel and we can start in a moment but we first need to scan you again to see what magical abilities have been blocked as they can depend on what abilities you may partially have or have always had but not known about, such as your ability to speak to Snakes but do not worry as I think it would be useful as you could ask snakes to look around you for if someone was to attack you from nearby; they would then warn you but that is just my opinion and of how you can do certain rare magical acts that no one else can do such as defeat nearly an army of Dementor's at 13 years of age or be able to survive a deadly tournament that is meant for older, more experienced and well taught student witches and wizards."

Harry nodded but was slightly blushing at the man's compliments and also thinking about his advice about the use of talking to snakes as it did make sense as that was probably how Voldemort had done some of his fights as he did see in the vision the previous summer before 4th year as Voldemort's snake had warned them of the old man outside their door as it was a smart but scary idea to him that did seem to have merit to use in the future.

The Male Healers compliments also reminded him of the time when Ollivander the wand maker had done so too when Harry himself got his first wand with Hagrid when he was eleven; now that he thought about it he maybe should see if he can get a second wand as a back up as it has already been stolen twice and taken from him that other time ****(A/N: Chamber of Secrets the second book, just as a reminder to those who are confused)**** and also see if he can get a more proper way of carrying it around than his pocket as that is how it was stolen before by someone taking it from there and it being unprotected from theft.

He also thought that he may be needing a much better trunk as his own is getting a bit tatty and beat up and he did remember the nice looking trunk used by the fake Moody to store the real one in as it had more room than it appeared and this did seem like it was a very good item to have on himself.

Harry was snapped out of his musings by the male Healer telling him to pay attention to the sheet of parchment in front of him as his abilities were about to be tested and examined as well as displayed on the parchment lying in front of Harry.

Soon he was scanned for about 10 minutes or more as he was told that this was a more detailed and difficult scanning spell and needed precision and silence, but it was all over soon as he was shown his results of abilities on the parchment and what he saw was shocking and confusing as he read them to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ability Results:<strong>

**1. Parseltongue (talking to snakes and related reptiles) Blocked 75% - partially Broken at age ten but was created and placed by Albus Dumbledore at age 2.**

**2. Animagus (change into an animal related to ones personality and attributes or place of birth i.e. Country or Land) Blocked 99% - At age of 10 months old by parents of patient.**

**3. Elemental in Wind and Air manipulation (Able to control the element of Wind & Air by extension of self flight and acceleration of movement, meaning ability to fly without need of broom or increase of agility of reflexes and speed of running) Blocked 60% - at age of 13 years, done by Albus Dumbledore.**

**4. Regeneration (can heal and fix nearly any injury or physical problem affecting persons own body) Blocked 95% - at age 2 and done by Albus Dumbledore.**

**5. Memory recollection i.e. photographic memory Blocked 98% (can remember any event or thing clearly and quickly from near moment of birth) also Blocked by number of memory spells on certain memories along with a small block of 97% on certain memories of before 1 years of age, was done by Albus Dumbledore.**

**6. Wandless powers and multiple magical reserves/cores (ability to use magic without wand and near unlimited magical power of use) Blocked 98% at age 11 by Albus Dumbledore.**

* * *

><p>Harry was astounded and furious at how the old man had taken away his only happy memories of his parents before their death and how he could have remembered them clearly and about magic before he was taken to his 'loving' relatives and the other abilities he supposedly had he could have at least defended himself with Wandless magic when he was at the mercy of the Dursley's but mostly his uncle when Harry was beaten for doing something he did not mean to do like accidental magic when he was young.<p>

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the Healers who were speaking to one another in low voices until the Healer who appeared to be in charge of the team of healers that arrived moments ago during his reading of the results, the Healer Harry had spoken to before spoke again saying, "Well I can see we have a lot to get done if this parchment is true about who placed most of those blocks but it will be painful so please take this potion and lay on this table while we sort this mess out, ok Harry."

Harry nodded at this and laid down on the operating table, once he took the potion, and could soon feel it starting to take effect as he was soon asleep and already dreaming of powers that will become his again soon.

* * *

><p>Please review and give me your ideas on how it is, and the next chapter will not be for quite a long time so please wait and enjoy reading my other fics, especially my OC fic along with placing a vote on my Poll for the OC Dimension fic that is in my authors page which I do wish that you would vote on, so until then see ya.<p> 


End file.
